Episode 46 (25 July 1985)
Synopsis Arthur agrees to let Michelle run the launderette, but wants to show her the ropes. Ali talks with Mary about baby Annie and how he wishes he still had a son. Ethel gossips about Nick being court, but not for murder. She then remembers she needs an outfit for her date with Ernie, so Michelle agrees to help her. Kathy shows Ian and Kelvin how to use her sewing machine. She makes Ian and Kelvin promise not to break it as it was a present from Pete. Sue talks with Arthur at the café when Arthur looks down. He tells Sue about his unemployment situation and how he feels useless; Sue tells Arthur to look on the positive side of life, but still finds herself struggling to take her own advice. Dot protests Nick's innocence as the day for him to appear in court arrives. When Den tells Dot that Nick is indefensible, she calls him and the rest of the locals hypocrites. Ian tells Michelle that Lou is paying for his school trip to France. Ethel is thrilled to have finally finished knitting the Christening robe for Pauline, however whilst she is distracted by her friends, Roly destroys it. Ethel is gutted. Arthur covers for Pete on his stall; Michelle asks for some pears, and complains to Arthur about how she finds it unfair that she is having to work ungodly hours to try and earn a living, while Ian gets what he wants handed to him on a plate. Arthur reassures Michelle that he feels the same way about life. Michelle feels bad about taking the launderette job from Arthur and offers it back to him, but Arthur tells Michelle a promise is a promise, and that she can keep the job. Saeed and Naima have not opened up their shop, concerning the locals. Pete and Kathy head over to their flat to make sure everything is okay, and are reassured when Saeed opens the door and confirms they are fine. Tony is annoyed when he walks into his flat to find Ian and Kelvin sewing, whilst making a mess of the place at the same time. Kelvin tells Tony he wants a bed and a room of his own; Tony tells Kelvin to move back in with his mother if she dislikes living at his so much, but Kelvin rejects the idea and decides he needs to earn money instead so he can afford a bed. Michelle and Pauline help Ethel to choose an outfit for her date. Ethel gives Pauline a gift she bought while she considers what to wear on her date. Ali walks into the café and finds it a mess. He blames Sue for the mess and tells her that she has not thought about him and his emotions once since losing Hassan. He also gets angry at Sue's reluctance to accept help, and calls her ugly and dirty, before telling her that Hassan's death was her fault. Cast Regular cast *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Pauline Fowler - Susan Tully *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Annie Smith - Zara Posener & Jenna Alembick (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3B Albert Square - Front room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *Naima Jeffery (Shreela Ghosh) is credited but does not appear in this episode. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Casting stones at my poor Nick - when none of you are without sin.' Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes